


Iron Kush

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki share a joint.





	Iron Kush

“Come on, we have to try it,” Tony told Loki as he held up the joint, “it’s a new strain they named after me: Iron Kush. Catchy, huh?”

“I thought there was already a cannabis strain named after you,” Loki replied without looking up from his book.

“Stark Party OG?”

“Mm,” Loki answered vaguely.

“Old news. This is a brand-new strain. Smoke with me.” He placed his face in the way of the page Loki was reading and batted his eyelashes.

Loki made an annoyed sound, but smirked, and set down his book. Tony grinned and cuddled up beside him. He lit the joint and inhaled, then took Loki’s face into his hands and locked their lips. He exhaled into Loki’s mouth, sharing the drag between them. Loki sucked the laden air inside himself, mouth and lungs open and wanting as he worked with Tony to build a single breath.


End file.
